Clash of Champions 2016
Clash of Champions was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on September 25, 2016 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. It was the first WWE event under the Clash of Champions chronology, replacing Night of Champions. It was the first Raw branded event following the second WWE brand extension in July 2016. Event summary Alicia Fox vs Nia Jax Alicia Fox tapped into her feral side to put Nia Jax on her heels, but it was a tale of brawn over potentially cross-wired brains on the WWE Clash of Champions Kickoff when Jax powered her way to a win over the former Divas Champion. Alicia wisely stuck to what had been working for her and came out swinging — or kicking — right after the opening bell. But once Nia managed to get a hold of Alicia, it was turnbuckle city for The Foxy One, who found herself pounded into the corners by her imposing opponent. After her initial attack, Nia missed a turnbuckle charge and ran into the post herself, and Alicia quickly took advantage to mount a last-ditch offense. She certainly did enough to make Nia look human, landing a Scissor Kick for a two-count and escaping a powerslam. However, one last corner charge took the wind out of Alicia’s sails, and Nia finished the job with a Samoan Drop. Give Alicia credit where credit is due, as she took a Superstar who mainly relies on her power (and often her power alone) and forced Nia to adjust. She did just that. In the end, this was not an instance of being outfoxed. Simply outfought. Charlotte vs Sasha Banks vs Bayley One thing you can say about the Raw Women’s Championship Triple Threat Match is that everyone deserved to be there. Charlotte, the reigning champion; Sasha Banks, the beloved challenger looking to recover from the ultimate humiliation; and, of course, Bayley, the insurgent upstart who hugged her way into the WWE Universe’s heart the second she showed up. All proved themselves worthy to hold championship gold, but only one of these women actually could, and that woman is Charlotte. That’s right, the heiress to the wheelin’-dealin’ legacy of “The Nature Boy” found a way to win Flair and square, walking both in and out of the first Raw-exclusive pay-per-view as Team Red’s Women’s Champion. (The win was her 12th consecutive pay-per-view title match victory.) Bayley, surprisingly, was all but written off by both Sasha and Charlotte, who threw hands with each other throughout the entirety of the contest. Bayley wisely used that disrespect to her advantage, throwing a wrench into each of her opponents’ momentum when they least expected it. It took interference from Charlotte’s enforcer Dana Brooke — legal, thanks to the No Disqualification rules of the Triple Threat — to take Bayley out of the running and keep the battle confined to Charlotte and Sasha. The downside to that was Bayley had more energy by the time she did rally, at which point Charlotte and Sasha had brutalized each other to the point of exhaustion. Bayley was quick to earn her competitors’ respect, but her more-seasoned foes had the veteran know-how to neutralize her comeback. Sasha, however, had taken severe punishment to her back, and was ultimately the first Superstar to be taken out of the equation when Charlotte hauled her off Bayley and threw her back-first into the barricade. Bayley unleashed a last-ditch effort in the pursuit of the miracle wins that have come to define her, but Charlotte would not be denied. The reigning Raw Women’s Champion escaped a small package and nailed Bayley with a big boot that also sent her stumbling into an interfering Sasha, then unleashed another boot that put Bayley down for three. Rusev vs Roman Reigns Sorry, Rusev. The honeymoon’s over. After celebrating his marriage to Lana for the better part of the last month, The Super Athlete suffered a bitter divorce from his United States Title courtesy of Roman Reigns, who left WWE Clash of Champions with Team Red’s star-spangled prize draped over his shoulder. As a beaming Lana looked on from ringside, Rusev used his size advantage to manhandle the challenger for much of the match — a rare predicament for The Big Dog. It was when The Super Athlete miscalculated an aerial attack that Reigns found his opening and went on the offensive, hurling his momentarily-dazed foe into the barricade and the steel steps. As exhaustion began to set in for both competitors, Reigns executed a perfectly-timed Superman Punch that bought him enough leeway to set up the Spear. The Super Athlete was saved, however, by a brief distraction from Lana, who left Reigns susceptible to a savage kick from Rusev that kept Reigns down for a two-count. Punishing Reigns with three more kicks to the spine, Rusev went for the Accolade, but Reigns was quick to his feet and even quicker to hit the Spear. In an attempt to force a disqualification win for her champion, The Ravishing Russian pulled the referee out of the ring before the three-count, prompting the official to eject her from ringside. Rusev was ultimately able to lock Reigns in the punishing Accolade — a move The Big Dog’s all too familiar with — but with no more distractions and no potential for interference, Reigns was able to escape the hold and hit The Bulgarian Brute with a second Spear, this one keeping Rusev down for the count. Rusev will undoubtedly look to regain his prize but, for now, Reigns is Raw’s proud bearer of Old Glory. Believe that. Results * Singles match: 'Nia Jax defeated Alicia Fox * '''Triple threat match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: 'Charlotte © (with Dana Brooke) defeated Bayley and Sasha Banks * '''Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Roman Reigns defeated Rusev © (with Lana) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Andrea D'Marco * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 001 CHAMP 09252016jg 0035--e94f41d89617f4115bfa58e679bc164c.jpg 002_CHAMP_09252016hm_0087--15c186e01d9c02704df12e27edee62a1.jpg 003_CHAMP_09252016jg_0042--6934d809b6a3af6c6db80f6463bf9707.jpg 004_CHAMP_09252016hm_0002--3c790c384c367a35a14480e7a3a3f19a.jpg 005_CHAMP_09252016jg_0044--c5a0baeb4bc7182df1ce1a5e77390192.jpg 006_CHAMP_09252016jg_0048--6635b14bc64f121b77833e5d1de672c3.jpg 007_CHAMP_09252016jg_0045--fff3672873dd2a33b88315fd541465d4.jpg 008_CHAMP_09252016hm_0007--a75a9a872a93d96e61d5f5c7eb508804.jpg 009_CHAMP_09252016jg_0049--b23df3ec8ea9e11b57f5bc194d359c5d.jpg 010_CHAMP_09252016jg_0052--a0a5efa711c184e5c1648db622e4a106.jpg 011_CHAMP_09252016jg_0056--d5040a06a4ee842a18abc68058ae2351.jpg 012_CHAMP_09252016ej_0053--837e020bc327628593d64033105534f2.jpg 013_CHAMP_09252016jg_0062--a75af1735005fc0bd7785d3398792ace.jpg 014_CHAMP_09252016jg_0064--5d78f384fd1151862978872be0dd82b3.jpg 015_CHAMP_09252016jg_0065--ee2a2adf8d0f779179fbd3aba8f7fdfe.jpg 016_CHAMP_09252016hm_0028--d957ac3abe3e96d2a06064dc982183dc.jpg 017_CHAMP_09252016jg_0070--0f39b813335e420f10aaeffe65a59dc4.jpg 018_CHAMP_09252016jg_0074--79f2cdedaea6d320b2ecee85546ec02f.jpg 159 CHAMP 09252016hm 0813--af41965338e840810edf7ec4a113abf8.jpg 160_CHAMP_09252016hm_0823--eddce5756b5937015af19f4d1f01e139.jpg 161_CHAMP_09252016hm_0838--b0f28862cee606d6aa9ba1fd9c6961b3.jpg 162_CHAMP_09252016hm_0852--32e3910408183c3067a64b57cff768a0.jpg 163_CHAMP_09252016hm_0854--334f5200b09fbc32b2aa237bcaff06e8.jpg 164_CHAMP_09252016jg_0716--4bc4f14e9b43751e19b8275658f58719.jpg 165_CHAMP_09252016hm_0865--faf8d983cc3deda87056f2cf5b38ba69.jpg 166_CHAMP_09252016hm_0867--1e1b9087b9183ca03273b5b0939148ee.jpg 167_CHAMP_09252016jg_0724--375333fef47ab0e6fdbd2b9e55131221.jpg 168_CHAMP_09252016ej_0809--f517c60a84735a3a08e22733b32487aa.jpg 169_CHAMP_09252016hm_0872--21d4d6d412a7e5a3d94ef1a9cd67f06a.jpg 170_CHAMP_09252016hm_0873--d9cdf6b960ca62fc1923cbc87658ae7e.jpg 171_CHAMP_09252016hm_0875--12adc80176ba275c4fdf9954a3e5e5e9.jpg 172_CHAMP_09252016ej_0825--1a4e2617c07e5b4455713275312c6f44.jpg 173_CHAMP_09252016hm_0877--6e02735515ad73ae9f026d87d5013a26.jpg 174_CHAMP_09252016jg_0734--91adeca10b49728c293d52f160b08b4f.jpg 175_CHAMP_09252016ej_0839--6c4370d466922d315cad48a63caf11fb.jpg 176_CHAMP_09252016ej_0857--0b9800ebeedf1d984f80c6698f6f7ee2.jpg 177_CHAMP_09252016hm_0748--07ea663a1e681b92d72018163d5c20cc.jpg 178_CHAMP_09252016hm_0755--41798e3da141dc40e4e851882c2108ae.jpg 179_CHAMP_09252016hm_0760--bdfe1a7d5f7784edd438fb637c93ce72.jpg 180_CHAMP_09252016ej_0889--4a1ba18914909d1928b187908c1aecf4.jpg 181_CHAMP_09252016hm_0901--c3513e055f86a61d5ba9c2c228c3449c.jpg 182_CHAMP_09252016jg_0668--5e34cb8ce128b5b950fe35a38e2640c2.jpg 183_CHAMP_09252016jg_0676--9cb0c9867d8057e00302b9ced6dce1ee.jpg 184_CHAMP_09252016hm_0772--7f2b0672fd6d8047ec9b5efec2330bf4.jpg 185_CHAMP_09252016hm_0775--ae327f85379b9804338287659137e2d2.jpg 186_CHAMP_09252016hm_0776--779e73c05ace83dd105dffcded02ce62.jpg 187_CHAMP_09252016hm_0910--b9311b948b824670610536926ccb1697.jpg 188_CHAMP_09252016jg_0781--ced81f6713b449aebcbdd9e817dcf912.jpg 189_CHAMP_09252016hm_0914--3fd0e9e3ed722984e310930cb818ac46.jpg 190_CHAMP_09252016jg_0790--dbffb26206d8081b70f768b5b72eb0b2.jpg 191_CHAMP_09252016jg_0792--d683070de65316159f314583abd57179.jpg 192_CHAMP_09252016hm_0942--84cdaed21996bca06219fd4c57d6ab22.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Charlotte Category:Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lana Category:JoJo Category:Andrea D'Marco Category:Renee Young Category:Lita